Alguien como Tu
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: Un joven Australia conoce a otro joven que es como él solo que, a su vez, es diferente. AusXOC Male!México del Norte. Serie de pequeñas historias que cuentan lo que hay entre ellos.
1. Es hora de conocerlo

**_Pues hola a todos, me reporto aquí con una pequeña historia de una pareja que hace mucho no veía en fanfics: AusMex, sin embargo, a falta de personaje cannon de México (creo), hice mi propio México...bueno 2, la parte norte (un hombre) y la parte sur (una mujer)._**

**_Siento mucho que esto sea muy corto pero no he tenido creatividad últimamente._**

**_Subiré el próximo capitulo en cuanto me sea posible_**

* * *

Para el australiano habían habido muy pocos momentos en su vida después de la conquista que le hayan sido recuerdos plenamente felices, todo por cortesía de un rubio británico de cejas muy pobladas y actitud huraña ante todo aquel que quería dirigirle la palabra a lo que el propio britano llamaba "criatura salvaje y extraña"...Al parecer el joven nativo aún no alcanzaba el rango de ser humano por no ser europeo.

Pero uno de esos momentos, únicos y extraños donde él había llegado a ser extremadamente feliz fue cuando conoció a un muchacho mayor que él; muy alto, de tez apiñonada, cabello negro y lacio peinado hacia atrás y ojos de color chocolate. Un joven que, como el propio australiano, había pasado por muchas cosas en cuanto tuvo contacto con un europeo.

La primera vez que le vio fue en una junta que tuvo su carcelero -o POME como gustaba llamarlo- con el que parecía ser el también carcelero de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros, el otro hombre que tenia a aquel chico bajo su yugo respondía a los nombre de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y España pero por lo que el muchacho australiano veía en ese hombre era fácil decir que el infeliz trataba al chico tan mal como el ingles lo trataba a él.

La segunda vez que lo vio supo por fin cual era su nombre; Julio, sin embargo el nombrado jamás atendía por ese nombre, en cambio hacia muchos gestos de desdén a quienes le hablaban por ese nombre.

En su tercer encuentro el joven australiano conoció a la hermana del chico; una muchachita que a lo mucho lo superaba en edad por poco tiempo , de cabellera castaña, piel un poco más oscura que la de Julio y ojos iguales los de su hermano. Por cuenta de España llego el nombre de la joven a los oídos del australiano: Mariana pero por algún motivo la mujercita no parecía llamarle la atención tanto como lo hacía Julio cada vez que lo veia.


	2. Habla con él

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Quisiera dejar algo aclarado antes de continuar: yo ya había escrito otra historia sobre AusMex con motivo del Mundial de Sudáfrica 2010, solamente que en esa historia México del Norte era mujer.**

**Puede decirse que ese personaje ahora pasó por un Gender-Bender y pues si, ahí lo tienen; México del Norte alias Julio.**

**Antes de que se me olvide: Australia aún no ha recibido un nombre gracias a Inglaterra pero pronto tendrá uno.**

**Sobre las edades de ambos...yo diría que Aussie tiene casi 14 años mientras que México del Norte ronda los 17**

**A continuar con la historia.**

* * *

A pesar de lo mucho que el muchacho de Australia se moría por hablar con ese chico en manos de España, tal oportunidad no se dio sino hasta la décimo cuarta vez que Inglaterra se reunió con el español; poco sabía ese niño aborigen que su vida daría un cambio radical desde ese instante.

Armarse de valor le tomo un buen rato al chico de las tierras bajas, pero por fin consiguió encaminarse lejos de donde se encontraba el británico, quien hacía una hora que discutía acaloradamente con España sobre cosas que -honestamente- al menor no le interesaban.

Con paso firme caminó hasta el otro lado de la amplia sala de conferencias perteneciente al Ibérico que solo estaban ocupando él, Arthur, Antonio y ese chico latino que se había aislado de todos en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba su captor.

"Hola" Logro por fin decir con voz clara una vez que se situó enseguida del pelinegro, quien tuvo la fortuna de encontrar una navaja en sus bolsillos improvisados y se encontraba tallando el respaldo de la silla que se le había asignado: España lo regañaría por eso pero a él ya le era indiferente.

El muchacho novo hispano desvío la mirada de los surcos hechos ya en su silla para enfocarse en el chico que había venido a dar a su lado con una total indiferencia.

El joven Australia sonrió y guardo silencio por unos minutos, en la espera de una respuesta que nunca llego. Tenía que romper el hielo antes de que sus captores se los llevaran de vuelta a sus respectivas prisiones.

"Te dicen Julio, no?" El mencionado dejo caer el cuchillo con fuerza sobre el respaldo al oír ese nombre, lo odiaba, simplemente odiaba la forma en que Antonio quería llamarlo. Bueno, odiaba al español con toda su alma, pero más odiaba la osadía de este de cambiarle el nombre sin siquiera preguntarle si le gustaba.

El menor de los jóvenes se sacudió ante la reacción del latino y trago saliva _"Bien hecho" _se recrimino mentalmente_ "vaya forma de hacer amigos"._

Para el de ojos cafés la reacción no paso desapercibida, por lo que respiró hondo y pidió perdón por lo bajo mientras jalaba de su navaja solamente para descubrir -para su mala suerte- que esta se quedo enterrada casi por completo en ese respaldo tallado.

Al isleño le pareció distinguir un poco de miedo en los ojos del mayor por lo que creyó que, en cuanto el español viera la silla, caería un castigo descomunal sobre el de ojos color chocolate.

Australia miro al otro que había empezado a jalar el mango de la navaja con desesperación, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles y, para empeorar las cosas, parecía que las dos naciones en pleito habían dejado todo para emprender la retirada. No faltaría mucho para escuchar el grito encolerizado de Antonio seguido del eco de una cachetada bien plantada a través de la cara del mexicano.

El menor miro la escena con miedo que se vio incrementado por la respuesta del agredido; un puñetazo directo al estomago.


	3. Descubriendo a Julio pt 1

**Saludos, hace mucho que no publicaba esta parte por cuestiones escolares: tuve un semestre lleno de trabajo hasta el cansancio y falta de sueño.**

**Pero he vuelto y por fin traje la parte n°3**

**Disfruten**

* * *

El joven aborigen jamás había visto semejante despliegue de fuerza como el que presenció aquel día en que España y una de sus colonias pelearon: hubo desde golpes hasta balazos pero el muchacho ya no supo quién fue el campeón puesto que Inglaterra lo saco a rastras, aun cuando lo único que el chico quería hacer era brindar apoyo a un compañero.

Pero para su tristeza Julio dejo de ir a las juntas, como reemplazo iba Mariana pero su mirada reflejaba la más profunda de las tristezas que el joven haya podido contemplar; las pocas veces que la había visto ella iba siempre muy sonriente, con un vestido fino y muy bien arreglada, sus mejillas delicadas y adornadas con un ligero tinte de rosa: Ahora, si bien el vestido y su cabello seguían igual de hermosos, su rostro estaba inclinado y sus ojos habían perdido color y siempre miraban hacia abajo, jamás hacia adelante.

En la siguiente junta donde acudió Mariana el muchacho se armó de valor y decidió preguntarle por el paradero del mayor a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

* * *

Dicha oportunidad se presentó cuando, de manera inesperada, las naciones adultas sacaron a los más jóvenes hacia el patio para poder así discutir en privado sobre acciones más serias que podrían cambiar la vida de sus respectivas colonias.

Afuera hacía un día soleado, no había ninguna nube, la brisa era refrescante y había algunos pájaros amenizando con sus cantos pero el clima alegre no parecía mejorar el estado de ánimo de la chica que inmediatamente se dejó recostar bajo la sombra de un roble.

Australia se le quedo mirando por un rato hasta que decidió acercarse a la muchachita triste que simplemente cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

"Hola" el chico se sentó junto a ella, pero la mujercita no hizo nada ante esto.

"…hola" le respondió con voz más queda.

"M-Mariana" para él era difícil pronunciar el nombre de la chica, le había llevado tres días aprender a hacerlo, pero la mencionada no abrió los ojos "¿Qué le paso a Julio?".

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se levantó de golpe y miro al más joven con incredulidad "¿Porque lo preguntas?"

La reacción de Mariana dejo al chico asustado, tanto así que dio un brinco.

"E-e-es que….yo….ah….y-yo" Por más que quiso, el chico no pudo decir nada más allá de eso, pero la novohispana tomo poca importancia de eso y volvió a su lugar, esta vez juntando las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos. La joven suspiro hondo y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

"está recuperándose" Dijo ella con pesar "Espa-…Antonio le disparó en el hombro al final y, cuando volvieron, se mostró muy mordaz cuando una enfermera quiso llevarse a mi hermano Abekani a tratamiento".

Mientras Australia procesaba la información recibida, algo capto su atención "¿Abekani?" Hasta donde sabía, el nombre del muchacho era Julio.

Mariana sonrío débilmente y asintió "Abekani es uno de los nombres que tiene, a mi hermano le llamaban por muchos nombres, uno por cada pueblo que tenía porque siempre eran etnias dispersas, pero más frecuentemente le decían Sitéachi".

Al chico por fin le entro el motivo de la reacción violenta del otro día: Julio era un nombre impuesto por su captor ¡no su nombre! Fue en ese momento en que el menor se golpeó la cabeza por haber sido tan inconsciente de eso.

"¡Claro! Le impusieron un nombre que no le gusta" La mayor sonrió y asintió.

"A todos nos impusieron un nombre, el mío no es Mariana, mi nombre real es Cuetlaxochitl en Mexica" El australiano la miro confundido, a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír "Significa Nueve Estrellas"

"Y.. ¿Los nombres de tu hermano?" el chico de repente se encontró atrapado por la diferencia cultural que estaba presenciando.

"Abekani significa Los que viven por donde sale el Sol en apache, mientras que Sitéachi significa Lugar de Tierra Colorada en rarámuri, pero esos son solo una pequeña parte de los nombres que mi hermano tenía".


End file.
